A Call to Service (Or Abby Takes Care of Her Lovers)
by KataHime
Summary: Gibbs is sick, Jen is annoyed, and Abby is trying to keep the peace. Featuring Sick!Gibbs because I couldn't resist. OT3!


**A Call to Service (or Abby Takes Care of Her Lovers)**

 **A/N: Just a quick little one-shot I've been working on.**

He hums softly as Abby runs her fingers through his hair. He keeps his head in her lap, fingers interlaced on his stomach.

"I need to get up," he mummers as she starts to massage his scalp.

"You're sick, Gibbs," she admonishes softly.

"Just a headache." And his chest is killing him, his throat is burning, and he's sure he

has a fever, but she didn't need to know that.

"You're taking a sick day."

"Oh, no," he disagrees. All he needed was some Tylenol.

"Oh yes," she counters, "Tony can lead the team for one day."

"Abby."

She smiles down at him, "Gibbs."

He relaxes under her touch, closing his eyes, "Half-day." He could manage to go in a little later.

"We'll see," she says as she leans down to kiss his forehead softly, "you just sleep."

"We'll see," he echoes, already feeling the fog of sleep.

* * *

Annoyance is creeping in slowly, the day wearing on her. With Jethro taking a sick day and Abby taking a day to watch over him, she had to rely on sitreps from Tony and Ziva and Forensics from a combination of McGee and Kate. Not that they were incompetent, far from it; she was just used to her lovers.

Entering their house, she caught the scent of some kind of southern dish. When she peers into the kitchen, she blinks slowly. Abby, wearing a skull apron over a pair of sweatpants and an old band shirt, was cooking something on the stove. The rhythmic beat of a slow country song reaches her ears.

"Abby?"

Abby turns, smiling softly, "Jenny! You're home early."

It wasn't that early, barely half-an-hour, but today was just horrible.

"Mhmm," she replies, "rough day. How's Jethro?"

"His fever's gone away, but he's still sleeping."

"And the music?"

"I found it in the living room. Thought it would be better so Gibbs could sleep."

"Ahh," she acknowledges, stepping closer, "And the food?"

"Grandma Sciuto's gumbo."

She can't help the smile that comes to her lips, "And the apron?"

"I've had this for years, Jenny."

She looks over her shoulder, peering into the pot, "It smells good."

"Why don't you go change? It's almost ready."

"Should I try to wake Jethro?"

"No need," his voice is gruff, and they turn in tandem.

He's dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants, looking tired and grumpy at the same time.

"Gibbs," the amusement in Abby's voice is laced with concern.

"Abby," he replies, stepping into the kitchen. "Food smells good." He pauses, intent on saying something else, but she's quick to interrupt.

"I'm going to change," she announces, "Don't start without me."

She runs a hand along Abby's back, pressing a kiss to Jethro's cheek as she passes him.

* * *

The yoga pants and shirt she slips into are far more comfortable than her pantsuits and slipping out of the heels was always a welcomed relief. When she re-enters the kitchen, she finds Jethro setting the table, Abby pulling bread from the oven. The domesticity of it tugs on her heart.

"Okay, sit, both of you." She rolls her eyes in amusement, sharing a look with Jethro as she sits at the table, patient as Abby dishes out the gumbo. It was nice to be able to come home after a rough day and just enjoy each other's company.

Abby's love language was always service, though many would argue it was touch. She loves to hug, for sure, but she also had dedication to her job, a willingness to help. So, it was really no surprise that she was willing to stay home to make sure Jethro was giving his body time to recuperate, no surprise that she'd made a home-cooked meal that the three of them could enjoy when she returned home from work.

When Abby crawls into bed not long after she and Jethro have retired to their bedroom, she's quiet, relaxing between them. She smiles softly, stroking Abby's hip as she slides closer.

"I love you so much," she whispers, a breath against Abby's ear. She feels Abby smile, relaxing further, "Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome," Abby's whispering answer is soft, and she hums in reply.

Jethro grumbles softly, turning to look at them, "Are you two done gabbing?"

Abby reaches out towards him, and a hint of a smile graces his lips, shifting closer to her.

Abby sighs, "That's better."

* * *

When Abby falls asleep that night, it's to her lovers holding her close, to the relief that her actions are appreciated.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
